how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dianna's Lover/Something New Review
It seems that I have not formally introduced myself to my fellow HIMYM fans on the wiki. As you may or may not know, my name is Dianna's Lover (as in Dianna Agron), but you can just call me Matt. Anyways, I think that I am going to start writing my own reviews for episodes of Season 9, and perhaps later, the rest of the series (although my school comes first). The Mother of All Episodes. Something New. I'd have to say that Something New was something else indeed. As How I Met Your Mother season finales go, I'd like to think that this episode was one of the stronger ones, being stronger than the Season 4 and 5 finale's but not quite as strong as Season One and Two's. First off on my list is tackling Marshall and Lily's (or rather Marshall's) storyline, about Rome and judgeship. Although I've previously been against the idea of the couple moving to Rome, and I don't believe that the writers will even go ahead with it, I quite like how they gave us a twist finally resolving what happened with Marshall's judge application. I particularly liked how they resolved it now, as it allows for some juicy conflict that could possibly cause some great drama between our favourite couple. I also found it hilarious how Marcus continually beat on Marshall, and how Marshall's back and forth conversation with Rand. Next up is Ted. You can't help but feel bad for Ted in this episode, as he believes that the only way to stop a potential conflict between him, Robin and Barney is to move to Chicago and stay out of their lives forever. With that being said, however, I seriously cannot stand anymore Ted/Robin teases, we know that they're not going to get married, so PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DROP THE TED AND ROBIN THING. On a side note, I really like what Ted's done with the place, but seriously how did he do that all by himself in a years time...? Robin and Barney's storyline didn't really have any earth-shattering plot twists, and in my opinion just served as a filler. Although it was funny in some parts, especially how the obnoxious ''did ''end up getting engaged in the end, I found it rather boring and didn't really fit with the rest of the episode's tone. Last but certainly not least, we FINALLY met (saw?) the Mother. The beloved Mother of Ted's two children, and who will soon be the love of his life. I quite like how the gradual buildup to her at the end of the episode, tying in The Shin's Simple Song (incredible song btw), and intercutting the gang's faces, showing that this could possibly be the new gang (?). Now, when I was watching it and they finally showed her face, I have to be honest I was very surprised. The actor they chose for to play the Mother, was someone I'd never heard of before, and let's be honest she's not as attractive as Ted's former lovers. HOWEVER, after careful re-analyzation, I do like the casting choice and think that Cristin Milioti is the perfect actress for the titular character. She's not a supermodel, as that would be completely OOC, and she's not hideous either. She's like Goldilocks, with brown hair. Or something like that. Matt's Rating: 8/10 Category:Blog posts